


The Heir to Malfoy

by orangemike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cuckolding, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemike/pseuds/orangemike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word drabble from the 2004 TTH Winter Holiday Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir to Malfoy

Narcissa stretched her body luxuriantly. Aaahhhh, the *vigor* that muggle lads displayed in bed! And unlike his lovely friend "Ripper" with that 'Auror's kid gone bad' bogus wickedness, this Ethan did seem to have a touch of the genuine Chaos about him. Too bad she'd have to take those memories away….

Still, it was so satisfactory to know that Lucius was going to be nurturing a mudblood as his Heir! Wizarding men tended to be so insecure about these things; good thing that witches were ahead of them in concealing magics... 

How pleased Lucius would be with his Solstice present!


End file.
